


Day 3 - Nose/Cheek Kiss

by words_are_like_colors



Series: OC Kiss Week 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, ockiss18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Jean likes trees, Apollo, and old childhood songs.





	Day 3 - Nose/Cheek Kiss

Jean was picking at the strap of the bag, absentmindedly biting at his lip as he watched Apollo climb up the tree. At each movement, the tree moved slightly, branches shuttering under the weight. They had ditched their light jackets, the only thing being brought up into the tree with them was the small green pouch containing their wealths in case someone came to steal their things. 

His boyfriend gritted out a curse as he settled on a branch, which was no more than a lean away by how adjacent they were. His legs had been swung upon either side, his back resting against the tree trunk as he let out an exhausted sigh, “Jean, why did we have to climb a tree? You know I don’t do well at work outs.” He was wearing the sulkiest look that it was almost adorable. 

“To answer that question, I’m required to do one of the cheesiest things.” Clearing his throat, he tried to set his straightest face before saying in a sickening sing-song voice, “Jean and Apollo sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes—“

“Jean!” From the tips of his ears down his cheeks were completely red, still clearly seen even with hands covering his cheeks. Utter embarrassment was coming off him in waves but beneath it, there was a disgruntled smile. “The only reason you brought me here was to sing to me about kissing in trees?!”

“What? Have you not heard of that before?”

He dropped his hands from his deepening red cheeks to rub at his bare arms. Those blue eyes were directed to the air beneath them as he mumbled, “No... but Izzy was singing that to me last week, and it was embarrassing as shit.” 

“Hm?” Jean pushed his hand through the bag’s strap to hang on his wrist before scooting closer to Apollo. He was already reaching out, going forward to grasp Apollo’s hand. “If it was so embarrassing, why didn’t you tell me? Or not her, herself?”

He just let out a whine, shaking his head. “Because it was dumb and I didn’t think of telling you. Like you said, it’s just a old song.”

He was right, but that still doesn’t justify why he hid it! But, then Apollo does like to be a bit alone so it makes sense... Anyways! There was a reason why Jean had pleaded and practically begged him to climb the tree—

“Apollo~ can we ‘k-i-s-s’ please?”

Apollo’s expression softened, the corner of his lip lifting just enough to be considered a smile. “Okay, fine, just let me do it.” He shifted, getting close enough to kiss but not fall off of his branch. The hand not being held coasted across Jean’s cheeks, the chipped black painted nails drew slowly across his features. Eyes closing, Jean felt Apollo’s breath on his cheeks as he placed delicate kiss after delicate kiss; kisses were scattered across his cheeks, a few placed on his nose, and a long, satisfying kiss on his lips. 

They parted after their gentle experience, Jean squeezing his hand as they rested their foreheads together. His eyes were sparkling and glittering, much like the reflection of the moon on a lake’s surface. Sometimes, Jean can’t help but want to reach into them. Just taking a dip into their lake, their secret lake was not enough; Jean wanted to touch Apollo’s eyes and find was is hiding behind them...


End file.
